If Only
by cblueviolet
Summary: My version of how Lin and Tenzin story should be. A story about Lin's secret and Tenzin finding out. This takes place before LOK and after.
1. Chapter 1

It was against her better judgment to come to air temple island and she knew if Lin ever found out she would be dead. The kids insisted to come and promised to be on their best behavior. They had been curious of airbenders and they were learning a lot of them in school so she picked a time she knew that Tenzin wasn't going to be home to go. It was lucky for them that they weren't the only ones touring the island that day. They were shown the whole island and the tour was coming to an end when the air acolyte lady showing them around stopped and let them into the court yard where there were some more acolytes playing with a little girl dressed in yellow. The toddler was laughing and running around chasing some of the acolytes and sending some little puffs of air towards them. The tour lady beamed and introduced her to the group.

"We are honored to have the first girl air nomad born in over 150 years , Jinora." Some of the group clapped and Jinora now walked towards the group smiling and waving. Amala started to head towards the back of the group now with the kids who were trying to see Jinora. Amala knew that this was too close and she needed to get out of there fast, but then she saw them. Pema came out with a baby in her arms and behind her followed Master Tenzin, Pema called Jinora over to them. To Amala's relief the group now started to turn to head out, but she couldn't help herself and she looked back one more time to see the happy family only to make eye contact with Tenzin. She knew he recognized her and she saw him say something to Pema and started to quickly walk towards the group. The group was already walking away and she was going to pretend she didn't see him, but then she heard him, "Amala is that you?"

"Oh shit", Amala whispered and quickly turned to the two kids and she kneeled down to their level, their big emerald eyes staring back at her confused to her change of attitude. She tried to calm them down now and handed them both their knitted hats.

"Put these on. Please be on your best behavior for me, pretty please." she begged them and they both nodded.

"Why?" the boy asked but was then interrupted by a tall man in yellow and red robes.

"Amala, I can't believe it's you. It has been a long time since we've seen each other."

"Tenzin, what a surprise to see you, we were told you were not home or else we wouldn't have come."

He waved his hand to stop her, "It's no bother we are used to having visitors in the island. Speaking of visitors who are these two?" looking down at the kids. He was taken a little back now seeing both of their emerald eyes on him.

"They're my kids, this is Emani and Ronak" she said forcing Tenzin to look back up to her.

"Oh right" he said quietly, remembering hearing that she and her husband adopted some kids.

"They are learning about airbenders in school and they were curious of their traditions."

"Is it true you are the only airbender in the world?" Ronak suddenly asked.

"Well, I'm not the only one anymore I have a daughter who is an airbender and my youngest may be one too." he said.

"You don't think there might be some people hiding that you don't know about?" Ronak asked.

"I don't think so. Me and my father went looking for more airbenders and we didn't find any."

Ronak now frowned and Tenzin felt like it reminded him of someone. Amala then spoke "Well, we better get going. It was nice seeing you again Tenzin."

"It was nice seeing you too and meeting you guys. Please come back" he said as Amala quickly ushered them away.

On the ferry she turned to look at her kids now with a serious face, "Promise me you will keep this a secret from aunt Lin. We won't ever go back to the air island if you don't promise." They both promised they wouldn't tell.

* * *

Amala had the kids ready for bed when Lin showed up. They both ran to her and she picked them both up.

"I'm sorry I'm late" she said and kissed them both. She took them both upstairs so they could get to bed.

Lin tucked Emani in first and gave her a kiss on the forehead and then she tucked Ronak in and couldn't but help notice how serious he had been acting that night. His brows were still furrowed, he was obviously thinking.

"Is everything ok?"

"Lin, why am I an airbender?" he said.

"It must be in the gene somewhere? I must have had an airbender as a family member generations ago."

"You're a rare spirit" she said with a little sad smile.

"That's why we have to keep it a secret remember. They'll put you in that museum (pointing to the air temple island) if they found out" she said making the kids giggle and changing the subject.

"Remember I love you both very much! Good night my loves."

Lin came down and as Amala was getting ready to leave.

"I don't think I'll be able to keep this up much longer. They are going to find out. Ronak is such a smart kid" she said. " I really don't want to deal with Tenzin." Amala just laughed and said "Maybe it will be a good thing if he found out." Lin glared back are her and she laughed and waved good bye.

* * *

** I know this has been done a lot and I almost didn't post it because I realized we all want Lin with twins. One Beifong isn't enough! But I had started this a while ago and I decided to finish it, so more to come. The kids are seven years old and Amala is like a full time nanny for the kids but acts like their mother in public since they are a secret.**

**Please review I want to know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2, I hope you guys enjoy it. Please Review.**

"It's time to go Ronak, mom's here."

"Okay." Ronak said and both kids went outside to see Amala by the satomobile waiting for them.

"Hey kids." Amala called, as they got in the car.

"Where to Ronak? The same route today?" she asked. He nodded and she headed towards the harbor. Ronak was obsessed with the air temple island now. They usually didn't go to the island, but just stayed on the other side. He liked to see the acolytes as they boarded the ferry to the island. He was just fascinated that there were people who lived the air nomad's way, for him it was better to see them than just reading about them. He even took the chance to stop and talk to them.

It had been over a year since they had first visited the air temple island. During that time Ronak's interest on airbenders only grew. To everybody else Ronak was known as a regular non-bender kid, but he was in fact an airbender. His bending had been kept a secret and he only practiced it when Lin was around. He had grown to be okay with secrecy because that had always been his and his sisters way of life. They didn't even call Lin mom because no one was suppose to know she had kids. She had always been Lin or aunt Lin and they were told to only call Amala mom. It wasn't until he was older that he and his sister learned why they needed to be kept a secret. Lin's job was dangerous and she couldn't protect them all the time with her being a single parent.

"I'm telling Lin." Emani whined, fed up with always having to drive to the harbor. She knew it meant a lot to him but she was tired of watching him be miserable. She would rather that he face his problem.

He glanced at her, "No, don't, I'll tell her." He was being too serious so she tugged at his ear and he shoved her back playfully.

* * *

Today was Lin's day off from work and she loved to train with her kids. Lin trained both kids to master their skills, even Ronak. Ronak never asked why, but he was always impressed on how much she knew about airbending. She knew most of the stances and anything else she didn't know, she had books to turn to. She would encourage him to meditate and even be a vegetarian, which was hard since he still liked some meats.

As Emani was doing some rock throws, Ronak sparred with Lin. He wasn't paying attention and narrowly missed a rock that nearly hit his head. She yelled at him, "Hey, keep your eyes on me kid."

"Sorry just distracted. . . Mom what happened to dad?" he asked, and now Lin was the one taken by surprise, leveling back down the mound of earth she was perched on.

She stayed quiet for a bit, contemplating and finally said, "Okay, but just not here. After dinner I will tell you and your sister."

Lin always hoped she would have had this conversation with them when they were a little older, but now was a good time as any. After dinner she went upstairs to the attic and grabbed an old dusty box that held pictures that hadn't been looked at for a while. She thought that this would hopefully help the kids understand.

"I knew you guys would get curious about your father. . ." Both kids glanced at each other, they had always wondered but were scared to ask until this day.

She pulled out a picture of herself when she was six with her arm around Tenzin, with Kya and Bumi on either side of them. She handed it to them. She then handed them some other pictures of her childhood and teens with all four of them playing, but the last picture she handed them was one was when she was in her late twenties.

"It was a long time ago and I was with someone for many years." Lin started. Their eyes went big when they realized what the last picture was. They were able to recognize who the man was in the picture, it was Tenzin and he was kissing Lin on the cheek.

"We were both happy, but it all changed when Avatar Aang died. We were suddenly under a lot of pressure. I couldn't give him what he wanted. So we had to break up." Lin heard Emani gasp from off to her side.

Ronak figuring it out, first asked, "Mom does he know about us?"

"I told him I didn't want kids." Lin voice broke a little.

"No he doesn't know, I was so scared that he would take you guys away to live with him. I thought he would think I couldn't raise you two. I had already lost him, I couldn't lose you two." Lin had some tears fall down on her cheeks. Ronak was hugging Lin and Emani had an arm on Lin's shoulder.

"He left you for Pema to have airbending children?" Ronak finally said.

"You are too smart for your age. But, don't be mad at him it was my fault too. I'm sorry I've kept it from you two for all these years." Lin said.

"Mom it's ok." Ronak said. Emani nodded and hugged her mother.

"Mom, we have been visiting the air temple island for a couple of months now." Ronak added. Emani nodded in agreement.

"Have you met Tenzin?" Lin asked.

"Only once mom, but he didn't recognize us." Emani stated.

"I will make sure you guys properly meet. " Lin said.


End file.
